Fever (A One Shot for Arashi Wolf Princess)
by songbird4Him
Summary: Loki and Sigyn's plans are ruined and rekindled by nothing more than a fever.


Author's Note: I was requested to do a Loki/Sigyn one shot for Arashi Wolf Princess forever ago, and I am just now getting around to posting it. There are a few things you should know before reading. 1) I have never written a one shot before. I had no idea what I was doing so sorry if this is not the correct way to write one. 2) I know one shots should be stand alone type works, but I am using the Loki and Sigyn incarnations from my story Fidelity's Fault. Obviously it does not have to be read in conjunction with the story, but if you do read the story you can place this encounter sometime in their early relationship. 3) I was requested to do a sort of romantic date, but I have altered it a bit. It is still romantic, but it isn't a date. 4) It is rated 'M' for adult themes. If you read my story you know I am not into graphic depictions of physical intercourse, so if that is what you are looking for I fear you won't find it here.

* * *

><p>Loki glanced down at the letter on his desk once more. He had received it earlier that morning from Sigyn, and its contents had already put a damper on his day. Her usual tidy scrawl was slanted and her thoughts rather jumbled, though, given the news it contained, Loki could hardly blame his lover for her less than lovely penmanship and absentmindedness…<p>

_Loki,_

_I fear I will not be able to join you today at the palace as we had planned. I awoke last night to vomiting and a fever. My first instinct was that I had come down with some sort of illness… well actually in truth, my initial fear was that perhaps I was pregnant… though admittedly, that fear did not last long. I know you to be far too cautious to allow that to happen… Alas, I digress. As I was saying, I first was certain that I had come down with some strange illness, but came to find that both my parent's are in the same state of health. It would appear that we are all suffering from food poisoning. Though the vomiting has ceased, it has been well over a quarter of an hour since I last had the need to empty my stomach once more, I do not feel as though I can stand, let alone make the journey to the palace…_

Loki placed the letter back on the desk without finishing it. This was an unfortunate turn of events indeed. Sigyn had been intending to meet with him at the palace for what was supposed to be an afternoon, and Loki had hoped evening, of fun. Now that his plans had been ruined, Loki would have to settle for a little extra training and then spending the evening with Thor and the others. There were worse ways to spend his time, but he had been looking forward to seeing Sigyn for days now.

After a few more minutes of moping, Loki finally let out a sigh and rose from his desk. He had dressed with spending the afternoon in Sigyn's company in mind, which meant he now needed to change before heading to the training grounds. It was a quick task to accomplish, and all too soon Loki found himself entering the training area. Thor was quick to spot his entrance, and he wasted no time in tramping over to him.

"Loki!? I thought you were to be engaged with Lady Sigyn this afternoon." Thor noted with an air of curiosity.

"I was to be engaged with her, but it would appear that she and her family have taken ill."

"Taken ill? I hope it is nothing too serious."

"A bout of food poisoning, nothing more. It has still incapacitated her enough to keep her from riding to the palace however."

"I am sorry to hear that," Thor apologized sincerely, "but I am glad to have you here with us instead." He finished just as earnestly.

Loki smiled at his brother, and walked with him to one of the training spaces. Sif and the Warriors Three were already there practicing, and Loki found himself standing toe to toe with his brother soon enough. Though his body went through the motions of the sparring exercise, Loki's mind was on Sigyn. He should be wandering the alleys of the city or sneaking about the wings of the palace with the woman he loved right now, not attempting to best his brother in a physical altercation that he knew he would never win. Sure enough, Loki was on his back in record time.

"You best pay more attention Loki! A mistake like on the battlefield could be deadly you know." Fandral called out to Loki from his little resting spot.

"I am very well aware of that." Loki grumbled as Thor helped him to his feet.

Fandral slid off his little perch and ambled over to the princes.

"At least your last thoughts would have been pleasant ones." Fandral remarked with a grin. "You _were_ thinking about Sigyn weren't you?"

"If you're not here to spar then you best move along." Loki remarked, avoiding Fandral's question.

He was in no mood to put up with the blonde's teasing this afternoon.

"Yes, women can be quite the distraction." Fandral continued on, not fazed by Loki's curtness.

"You would know." Loki remarked, while walking towards the throwing targets.

He had hoped to escape Fandral's presence by practicing his throwing, but the warrior followed him and pulled out his own dagger.

"So how is the Lady Sigyn? Hmmmm? You haven't tired of her yet have you?" Fandral inquired.

"Don't be absurd." Loki replied before sending his dagger into the heart of the target.

Fandral positioned himself to throw, but stopped mid-motion to address Loki again.

"Well when you do tire of her, feel free to send her my way." He baited.

Loki glanced at the smirking blonde, and only graced his provoking with a glare before throwing his second dagger.

"All jesting aside, how is the Lady?" Fandral asked.

"She is currently suffering the aftereffects of food poisoning." Loki responded while landing his third dagger in the center of the target.

"And you are here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"By her side, like the devout lover you are." Fandral returned.

The blonde finally released his own dagger, and both of them watched it land in one of the outer rings of the target. Loki couldn't help but think that while Fandral's dagger throwing had been rather off target, his observation had not been. Sure, Sigyn couldn't come to him, but what was keeping him from going to her side? He finished the rest of the day's training and took dinner with his family, but he snuck out of his chambers once the light began to fade. He successfully managed to saddle his horse unobserved and took off for Sigyn's home under the cover of darkness. He slowed his mount from a gallop to a trot as he approached the residence, and he spotted Sigyn's chamber. It was on the second level of the house, but there was a tree that would get him close enough to jump to the little balcony of her room. He tied his horse's reigns on a low hanging branch of the tree before climbing up. This wasn't the first time he had snuck into Sigyn's chambers this way, but this was the first time he would be doing so without Sigyn knowing. He hoped his unannounced arrival wouldn't give her too bad of a fright, but he was slightly looking forward to her reaction to his sudden appearance. He landed on the balcony gracefully enough, and he was about to give Sigyn a cheery hello when he took in her appearance.

The candles in her room were lit brightly, but Sigyn was sound asleep. He made his way quietly over to where she lay motionless in her bed. A small smile crept over Loki's features as he stood looking over her. She was propped up against a couple of pillows, and a rather large tome lay haplessly across her chest. Apparently she had read herself to sleep. She did look rather pale, but not dangerously so. Loki carefully brushed a rebellious section of Sigyn's hair away from her face and dimmed her candles with his magic. He removed the leather-bound book from her chest and placed it on an end table. Assured that she was comfortably asleep, Loki turned to leave the room. A sleepy voice halted his motion however.

"Loki?"

Loki turned back to face Sigyn.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I wanted to check on you." He replied while walking to stand next to her bedside.

Sigyn reached out for his hand, and Loki gave it to her.

"That was kind of you…" she murmured.

"I should have come earlier." He remarked.

"No, now was the perfect time." She returned.

"If you insist, Darling, now back to sleep with you." Loki instructed softly before placing a kiss on Sigyn's forehead.

He made a motion towards the balcony, but Sigyn refused to let go of his hand.

"I cannot go back to sleep." She insisted.

"And why not? You seemed to have no trouble sleeping a few moments ago."

"I am too warm."

"You could sleep on top of your blanket."

"Then I fear I shall be too cold."

"You are difficult to please." He commented with a smile.

"It is not my fault I am feverish." Sigyn protested.

"You are not feverish…" Loki assured before placing his hand against her forehead to confirm his statement.

Her skin was warm against his hand, but Sigyn always felt warm to him. Still…

"That feels divine." Sigyn sighed as Loki's touch cooled her forehead.

"Perhaps you are a tad feverish." He relented.

Sigyn grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away from her.

"Then you best go. I would hate for you to catch my fever."

"It is not possible to catch someone's fever Sigyn, only the infection which caused it, and yours was food poisoning. As long as I do not eat whatever you and your parents ate, I should be fine." Loki pointed out.

Comforted by Loki's assurance, Sigyn placed his hand back on her forehead and closed her eyes. Loki brushed his other hand against her cheek, and she smiled. He stood there caressing his lover's face for a few minutes before Sigyn reopened her eyes.

"That truly feels wonderful Loki, but you cannot stand here all night cooling my fever." She remarked.

"You are right…" Loki replied.

He couldn't stand there all evening with his hand on her forehead, but fortunately that wasn't the idea that had just come into his mind. He took a step away from Sigyn's bed, and pulled his tunic over his head.

"Loki?"

Without replying to Sigyn, Loki pulled the blankets on her bed back and slipped in next to her. He pulled Sigyn against his bare chest and moaned quietly as his body absorbed her body heat. Sigyn snuggled her flushed cheek against his chest and hummed happily.

"Does this feel more pleasant?" He enquired.

Sigyn nodded her head 'yes' and closed her eyes. She fell asleep soon after, and Loki closed his eyes as well. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when Sigyn's shifting about awoke him.

"Sorry." She apologized softly when his sleepy gaze met her blue-green eyes.

Loki stretched out beneath her and let out a groan.

"It is fine." He answered with a yawn.

He glanced out over the balcony to look at the slightly lightening sky. He would need to make his way back to the palace fairly soon, but he was loathe to leave Sigyn. Why couldn't he just spend the entire day lying in bed with her?

"You have to leave, don't you…" Sigyn postulated.

"Soon, yes."

Sigyn trailed a finger from his sternum to his bellybutton and back up again.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." She pouted.

"I wish I didn't have to leave either." He assured her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better."

Loki trusted Sigyn to tell the truth, but he wanted to be sure, so he placed his hand against her forehead. It appeared that her fever had indeed passed.

"Your temperature seems normal… I would suggest resting for another day though."

"Of course, mother." Sigyn teased.

Loki threw another look towards Sigyn's balcony. The sun was creeping over the horizon at a slow, but steady pace. He really did need to ride back to the palace soon, but a kiss from Sigyn momentarily chased all thoughts of leaving from his mind.

"Is there anything else you need before I go?" He asked in a low tone once her lips had left his.

"No, you've already done more than was required of you. Although…"

"Yes?" Loki pressed.

"I am a little cold." Sigyn admitted.

Loki couldn't fight back a smirk.

"I can think of a few ways to warm you up." He remarked while placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb along her jaw line.

He then moved into a sitting position with his back against the headboard of her bed before pulling Sigyn up to straddle his waist. Sigyn placed her hands behind Loki's head and brought him in for a kiss. It was obvious that she didn't need to be told what his solution to her problem was, which wasn't surprising since Loki was fairly certain it had been the solution she had hoped for. Sigyn's fingers danced in his already messy hair, and Loki replied by tracing the boning of her bodice. If Sigyn's lips had been cold, they would have soon warmed up as they matched Loki's motions. It wasn't long till he was requesting entrance to her mouth, and though she gave him the sought after permission, she challenged him for dominance. It was a play fight that was common between the pair, and it was one that Loki always won. His famed silver-tongue's strength was apparently not only with words. Just as victory seemed assured for him though, Sigyn rolled her hips forward into Loki's pelvis. The shockwave from her motion shot up through his spine and caused Loki to momentarily lose his concentration. Sigyn took full advantage of his weakness and forced his tongue to retreat back into his own mouth. Loki allowed her to enjoy the sweetness of her victory for a bit, while he began to undo the laces of her bodice. The stubborn laces finally gave way, and Loki slid down its shoulder straps to indicate to Sigyn that he was ready to move on to a more intimate stage of foreplay. Sigyn took his hint, and removed her lips from his. Loki kept one arm encircling her waist while his other hand went to support her head. Sigyn's long hair tumbled in a wavy mess over her shoulders, but it fell a bit more to the side when Loki gingerly pulled her head back to allow him more access to her slender neck. His lips teased her most sensitive spots there first, before deliciously torturing her shoulder and collarbone. Each little jump of surprise that Sigyn gave added even more fuel to Loki's already burning desire. He wanted to tease every inch of her, but that was impossible for him as long as she was still in her bodice.

"Undress for me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Only if you do the same for me." She breathed in reply.

Loki released Sigyn, and she scooted off the bed. She slid her bodice and skirt off, and Loki slid to the edge of the bed to let his legs dangle over it. Even sitting on the edge of Sigyn's bed, Loki was almost as tall as his petite lover. Her back was to him, so she was taken by surprise when Loki captured her naked body and pulled it against him.

"Loki!" She gasped in protest.

"Shhh, My Love. Let me subjugate your entire body. Bend yourself to my will." He charged as he traced her vertebrae slowly.

"You know I never bend willingly." Sigyn replied, fighting back a shudder as Loki's fingers flickered across her skin.

A chuckle resounded deep in Loki's chest at the thought of their previous encounters. Sigyn never did bend willingly in these little plays for power. More often than not he was the victor, but she had on occasion conquered him, and those memories sent a tremor of excitement through him. She didn't fight him as he explored the back of her neck all the way down her spine since he already had such a firm grasp on her, but she did refuse him the moans and sighs that he so desperately wanted to hear. Once he had completed those ministrations, he set his sights a little lower. He rose from the bed and slid around to stand in front of Sigyn. He lifted her up and onto the bed, and though Sigyn squirmed with all her might, she found herself on her back. Loki climbed atop and looked down at the stubborn girl. She had scrunched up her nose in displeasure, but behind her stubborn exterior Loki could see that Sigyn was tired. A feeling of guilt washed over him. Sigyn needed rest after feeling sick the day before, and their current activities were hardly restful.

"You are exhausted, My Love. We best stop here." Loki stated, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.

Before he could move off of her however, Loki was trapped by one of Sigyn's legs hooking around his thigh and the other behind the back of his knee.

"But I am still cold." She complained.

"Then I'll tuck you in before I go." He offered.

Sigyn refused to release him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder for good measure.

"Sigyn… you need to let me go."

"No, I refuse to do so till you finish what you started."

"I believe you are actually the one who started it…" he pointed out.

"Then I shall be the one to finish it." She answered, while using her free hand to pull his trousers down as far as she could.

Loki could see her frustration, as she was only able to get his pants down an inch or so in her current position. He watched her fidget with them for a few moments longer concealing his laughter at the sheer look of concentration on her face. Unable to hide his amusement any longer, Loki stilled Sigyn's hand with his own.

"Allow me, My Lady."

Sigyn reluctantly let go of the top of his trousers, and Loki kissed her palm before releasing his lower body from her legs. He rose from the bed, giving Sigyn a reassuring smile as she whimpered for fear of him taking his leave. In one swift motion he finished undoing his pants and slipped them off. Now completely nude, Loki slipped into the bed beside Sigyn. They each lay facing each other on their sides, and Sigyn hitched her leg over Loki's thigh. Loki placed his hand on her upper thigh and began to stroke it absent-mindedly as Sigyn tangled her fingers in his hair and began to kiss him. Loki situated himself between Sigyn's legs and ceased his kissing.

"So you are certain I may ravish you?" He queried.

"No." She returned.

Loki pulled back to study her in a quizzical manner. Only moments before Sigyn had been demanding that he take her, now she was refusing him. Her desires were fluctuating more than her temperature had been, and it was thoroughly confusing Loki. Sigyn simply smiled at his confusion, and began to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand.

"To ravish is to rape, Darling, and I welcome you in willingly." She explained.

Loki kissed Sigyn softly before whispering tantalizingly in her ear.

"Then I come more than willingly."

And come he did.


End file.
